Merry Chirstmas, Baby
by NiiSiiChiiChan
Summary: It's Naruto's Chirstmas, and the Kazekage is missing. And, what's with the huge box addressed to Lee? [GaaLee]


**Title:** Merry Christmas, Baby

**Pairings:** GaaLee

**Rating:** T.

**Note:** Haha I know it's the beginning of August and I'm writing a Christmas fic. Deal wit it. Seesh. I was inspired by this one fic written by CrazedPenguin. Heh...And the song I was listening to is 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mirah Carey.

"So Lee, what do you want for Christmas?" Sakura asked, bending over to pack a snowball.

"Well Sakura-chan...To tell the truth, I'm not entirely sure."

"Aaaww, you sure? I mean, it's _Christmas_ Lee!" She giggled, throwing the freshly made snowball up in the air. "I think I know what you want..." She veered, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Wh-what might that be?" He stammered, beginning to pack his own snowball.

"The Kazekage." She replied forwardly.

"Wh-who told y-you that?!" Lee yelped, a blush spreading across his face.

Sakura, who had just thrown another snowball in the air, turned to Lee with wide eyes. "You mean you like the _Kazekage_?!" She asked, the snowball falling behind her.

"A-an-"

"OHMIGAWSH SQUEEEE!!!! HOW KAWAII!!!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

Lee sweat dropped. "Please calm down Sakura-chan..." Lee caught a bit of movement in the corner of his eyes. Turning around, he saw that familiar red head against the bright white of the snow on the trees. He smiled, bending down to pack another snowball. Slowly, he walked toward the figure, who was reading a book, not paying attention.

_Wham!_

The snowball nailed the shadow right in the face. Startled, he dropped his book and feel over in the snow, his sand quickly rushing to his aid.

"Okay, who the _hell_ just threw that snowball at me?" He growled, his eyes searching the now barren snow covered field. The only thing that was there was Lee, standing out in his green jumpsuit, who was doubled-over laughing. "You..."

"HAHAHAAA!!! I'm sorry Gaara-kun!!! I-I couldn't resist!!" He was crying from laughing so hard. Before he knew it, the red head had him pinned down on the snow, straddling him. Lee's laughter abruptly stopped, and a deep red blush spread across his face quickly. "K-Kazekage-sama! Wha-what are you doing?!" He asked as he struggled to get out from under the other. Though Gaara was small, he was strong.

"Why'd you throw that snowball at me?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"I-I thought it would be funny."

"Hn." Was what he managed, getting up off of Lee, recovering his book, and then leaving. Lee sighed and walked home, degraded.

**Oooooooo**

Naruto and Sasuke held a Christmas party at their house, having recently moved in together. Everyone who was anyone was there. And since Gaara was the Kazekage and Naruto was the Hokage, Gaara was required to show up, much to his demise. Lucky, Kankruou and Temari had agreed to stay behind and take care of the paper work Gaara was leaving behind.

Sakura was at the door greeting everyone as they walked in. "Hi Lee-san. Glad you could make it." Her voice lowered to a whisper meant for only Lee to hear. "Sorry about what happened between you and Gaara."

Lee sighed. "It's okay. I'll have my other chances." Lee watched the door for the next 15 minutes, wondering when Gaara would walk through. No one asked where Gaara was, or even noticed he was gone. No one but Lee. "Oi, Naruto-kun, where's Gaara?" Lee asked.

"He's here."

"I don't see him..."

"He's here...He's just a little wrapped up." the blond snickers. Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dobe."

"Teme!!"

"You're right, I am seme." Sasuke said smugly. Naruto pouted, pulling his kage hat's brim down low.

Lee pondered. But, it was cut short, due to the amazing amount of presents under the tree. There was this one big box. _I wonder who that's for... _Lee thought, walking up to the box.

Hinata, catching this, intervened. "Umm...Naruto-kun...Do you think we should open presents now?" she asked, turning to the Hokage ((she had been standing next to him)). She whispered. "He might..."

"You're right." Naruto turned to the other ninjas, taking off his hat and handing it to Sasuke. "All right everyone, let's open our presents."

Every ninja gathered their presents when called and opened them. Sakura got another ribbon for her hair, Ino got a bunch of hair products, as did Neji. TenTen received a pack of weapons, brand new off the lot. Chouji got chips, Shikamaru, a pillow, Kiba got a flea coller, Shino a new aquarium type thing to put his bugs, and Hinata a book entitled 'How To Gain Courage In 10 Days.'. Lee watched as the presents were issued. Where was his? And what amazed him was that the big box hadn't been given away yet.

"Lee!"Naruto said, pulling his arm. "You may want to sit down to open your present." He winked and asked Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba to help him lift up the box and bring it over to Lee. They lifted it up easily and placed it in front of Lee. He read the tag.

_To: Rock Lee_

_From: The Kazekage of Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara._

So it was from Gaara...Lee grinned from ear to ear, undoing the red ribbon on top of the green box. He moved to lift off the top, but it lifted up it's self.

"Ah, thank god I can breathe." A Gaara stood up out of the box, showing a bare chest and a ribbon around his waist. Lee brought his hand to his nose quickly, plugging it from bleeding. Gaara leaned over the box, placing his hand on Lee's thighs.

"Merry Christmas, baby."


End file.
